Allies betrayed
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Galloway plays hardball, getting the president to agree that Optimus and the Autobots are a danger to mankind. The order comes down to force Optimus and his Autobots to stay in vehicle mode, and each time they do not comply Optimus receives the punishment. Optimus becomes bitter until a special team comes to help him and his Autobots. The Autobot leader must learn to trust this new
1. Preface

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Buffy, they belong to their respective companies. This is just for fun, please enjoy.

This story idea came from A and A Pikachu Prime's Holoform story, and I asked her if I could use her idea with my own in the crossover and she agreed.

Bayverse & Buffy – Set immediately after the events from Revenge of the Fallen and the end of the Buffy series….

Pairings – Buffy/Optimus and Faith/Megatron

Rating – T

Summary – Galloway plays hardball, getting the president to agree that Optimus and the Autobots are a danger to mankind. The order comes down to force Optimus and his Autobots to stay in vehicle mode, and each time they do not comply Optimus receives the punishment. Optimus becomes bitter until a special team comes to help him and his Autobots. The Autobot leader must learn to trust this new team of allies, but something else happens along the way something which takes him by surprise. A promise of something the leader has longed for all his cycles.

Title – **Allies betrayed**

Preface

Galloway sat across from the president, a smug expression in his beady little eyes. His smirk, which played on his lips, only adding to his cocky appearance. The president for his part sat at his desk, and read the reports in front of him.

He leaned back in his chair, with a sign as he glanced at Galloway.

"This is your recommendation of the Optimus Prime and his Autobots?" the president asked.

"Yes, it is; they are a danger to mankind, the leader refuses to share their weapons. It is very clear why, so I say this is our only means of controlling him and them." Galloway insisted, as a sigh came from the president.

"They saved our planet, Galloway." He remarked.

Galloway's sneer widened then at his words.

"After THEY brought their war here to our planet, they are no better than those Decepticons. I say this is our way of making sure we keep them in line, you have to make sure they obey us. This is our home, and our planet." Galloway retorted, watching the expression on the president's face.

He sighed, and then sighed the papers in front of him.

"Alright, do it; serve it to the Autobot leader effective immediately." The president said.

Galloway stood, his lips curled into a satisfied smile.

"Galloway, this object that gets placed inside of the leader, I don't want to know what it does to him, understood." The president said.

"As you wish, sir." Galloway said with a smirk, as he reached for the papers placing them inside his file in a briefcase.

Galloway nodded, and headed out to his transportation to the new NEST base. The man was way to confident, but as the President watched him leave he wondered if he had just signed Optimus Prime's death in the future.

**(Autobot base – Nevada)**

Optimus Prime was standing by the fences, his thoughts on nothing in particular. He turned when he heard his Weapons Specialist walking up.

"Ironhide, how are you?" he asked.

That earned him a growl, which made Optimus chuckle.

"That medic is being a pain in the aft once more, he wants to in his medical bay for a check up." Ironhide huffed.

Optimus chuckled at that, which only seemed to set the tough as nails mech once more.

"He wants you in there too by the way." Ironhide said in a matter of factly tone.

"What….?" Optimus remarked.

Ironhide chuckled that time.

"See not so funny now, is it?" Ironhide said as Optimus narrowed his azure optics then.

"I just had one not too long ago," Optimus replied sourly as his optics spotted Galloway's vehicle as it approached the base.

Optimus growled inwardly, this caught Ironhide's attention. He turned, his own optics narrowed at the sight.

"I dislike that human, permission to blow his vehicle up with him inside, sir." Ironhide said with intense venom in his voice.

"As tempting as that sounds, you cannot go around offlining that human." Optimus said.

"You did hear what he said about you, while you were offlined. He is evil. I do not trust that human." Ironhide snarled.

"Nor do I, but unfortunately we cannot do anything about that until he is replaced Major Lennox said." Optimus said as he saw Major Lennox argue with the annoying human.

Optimus sighed then.

"We better go see what the trouble is, that he is surely causing now." Optimus said disheartedly as he and Ironhide headed over.

Lennox glanced over at the approaching Autobot commander and Weapons Specialist, he saw Galloway's smug expression then.

"This is wrong, Galloway, they are not a threat and you know it!" Lennox shouted pushing the papers back into the man's hands.

"What is the problem, Major?" Optimus asked as several armed soldiers with Galloway aimed their weapons up at Optimus and Ironhide.

"Put those weapons down now!" Lennox ordered at Galloway's men, as Epps and Graham aimed their weapons at the other men with Galloway.

"Drop them….!" Epps shouted.

"Major my order comes straight from the president, do not make me arrest you and your team." Galloway snapped as Optimus narrowed his optics.

"What is the problem here, Major?" Optimus asked once more.

"This idiot brought papers which are supposedly from the president, that say you and your Autobots are a threat. They want you in vehicle mode only, if this is not complied with you get punished Optimus. There is some sort of device that is supposed to be installed within your body." Lennox said as Optimus looked at Galloway his optics widening in shock.

"You will obey, Optimus Prime, or be punished." Was all Galloway said.

Ironhide growled, his cannons onlined with a snarl from Ironhide.

"How dare you treat our leader and prime this way…!" Ironhide roared as Sideswipe, Ratchet and the twins came up.

"What's going on?" asked Sideswipe.

"This slagging human is threatening our prime!" roared Ironhide.

"Yo man, that ain't cool." Skids snapped.

Sideswipe's swords came out automatically with the threat toward their leader and prime.

"Stand down, now!" Optimus ordered. "Do not give them a reason to fire at us." Optimus said.

Optimus' expression turned back toward Lennox, his optics shined brightly.

"Major, why is this happening we have done no ill will toward humans?" Optimus asked.

"They seem to blame you for coming here and bringing your war here. They feel you are threat in your robot forms, so you are not allowed to be in robot form at all." Lennox said.

"That is ridiculous and slagging stupid, do you have any idea how painful that will be to us. If we cannot move around freely, that is cruel treatment especially since we helped save your miserable planet in the first place." Ratchet spat out.

"Be that as it may, you will comply or your leader gets the punishment. You cannot refuse, Optimus Prime transform and follow us so they can install the device inside your body." Galloway ordered.

Optimus looked at Lennox, Epps and than Graham, who just looked sad at the moment.

"I am sorry Optimus, we can't fight this." Lennox replied in a defeated tone.

Optimus nodded.

"I understand, Major." Was all the Autobot commander said as he transformed into vehicle mode following the vehicle he was instructed to follow.

The others watched helpless as their leader and prime was forced to comply with the humans, who were once their friends and allies.

**Several hours later….**

Optimus drove back to the base, his spark flared angrily feeling violated was not even close to how he felt.

Optimus was allowed to transform into bipedal mode until a certain date, which all the Autobots had time to do until a certain date issued by the president himself. Optimus turned his back on Galloway and the others, his spark heavy with sadness.

"Listen up Autobots, you have until the date specified on those documents. If you fail to comply at any time after that date; then this happens to your leader and prime and it isn't pretty." Galloway said as he nodded to a man dressed in black.

The man pushed a button on a remote, and a signal was sent to the device installed within Optimus' body. Optimus yelled out as he collapsed with a crash onto the ground, his body convulsing in pain.

The others ran to his side, Ratchet reached his dear friend first scanning him.

"You get the point Autobots, disobey us and he pays the price." Galloway snarled as he turned and got into the vehicle and left.

Optimus' body shook painfully, as Ratchet gently helped his leader to his foot pedes. Optimus turned slowly to Lennox, Epps and Graham, his optics sad and pained.

"W-We never harmed anyone, and yet we are treated like savages. We protected this planet from harm, and yet we were betrayed we will comply with the governments wishes. We only wanted to live in peave and without strife, it seems that will not be the case." Optimus said adding. " So be it, we will do as we are told." Optimus said turning into his medic's servos.

Silence….

"We will leave the NEST base on the date ordered and remain in vehicle mode only using holoforms." Optimus ordered his voice shaky from pain, as Ratchet and Ironhide helped him into the medical bay.

Lennox for his part hated this, Optimus was right to be angry with him. He was no better than Galloway, he should have gone to the president along time ago about Galloway and now it seemed no one could help Optimus and his Autobots.


	2. Chapter 1 – Doom date

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Buffy, they belong to their respective companies. This is just for fun, please enjoy.

This story idea came from A and A Pikachu Prime's Holoform story, and I asked her if I could use her idea with my own in the crossover and she agreed.

Title – **Allies betrayed**

Chapter 1 – Doom date

Optimus watched his troops pack up whatever supplies each one needed, while Ratchet walked up to him. Optimus turned his helm toward his medic, and nodded.

"I have been given clearance that whenever anyone needs medic assistance, I have been given clearance to aid them, which includes you so do not hesitate to send me a private commlink, understood?" Ratchet said as Optimus nodded.

Optimus turned hearing vehicles approaching the base, he dreaded this he really did. He glanced at his men, and then slowly at the humans at the base. Sam and Mikaela stood there, Mikaela's eyes streaked with black from her make-up running from tears. Sam for his part was angry, he glanced up at his friend and idol Optimus Prime.

"Optimus….?" Sam said.

Optimus glanced down at the boy, his spark filled with such raw emotion. He knelt by Sam and Mikeala then, they both approached the Prime.

"I am so sorry about what they are doing to you." Sam said. "I am ashamed to be human right now, you are not evil." Sam replied.

"Samuel, you are my friend, you will always be my friend. Whatever your species chose to do to us, this is in no way shape or form your doing." Optimus said.

"We will miss you," Mikaela said.

"Mikaela, we aren't letting him be alone, I have your special phone you gave me. I can contact you anytime, right?" Sam asked.

Optimus looked startled for a minute, he glanced down at the boy in front of him. He smiled then, and nodded. Sam nodded, he was not going to let Optimus Prime and the others fade away.

"Optimus Prime, are you and the rest of these scrap heaps ready to leave?" Galloway demanded as Mikaela spun around fire flaring in her eyes.

"Watch your mouth, Galloway, they have souls something you wouldn't know anything about." Mikaela snarled as Galloway nodded to the man in black with a smirk.

The man pressed a button, and Optimus was sent a crippling blast from the device planeted within his body. The Prime cried out, dropping to his knees, while Mikaela realized what happened.

"Stop it, Galloway…!" Sam yelled as Mikaela ran over to the fallen Prime.

"I am so sorry, Optimus, I didn't realize." She cried placing a hand on his face plates.

"I-It is not your fault," Optimus said.

"I do not intend to take any lip from any of you either, any bad mouthing to me will cause that piece of scrap to be punished, got it?" Galloway snarled.

Silence fell over the base, except for Optimus' sharp intakes from the pain he received.

Sam glanced at Optimus, he heard the sad whining sound within Optimus. Sam had to hold his tongue, he had no choice Optimus was his friend. He would do nothing to cause his friend anymore pain, than he already was in.

Sam reached for Optimus, his hand sliding down the Prime's face making him look at the boy sadly.

"Y-You will always be m-my friend, Sam," was all Optimus said.

Sam smiled, as Optimus slowly got to his foot pedes. He looked at his men, his movements shaky as he gave his commands to them.

"Autobots transform, and we will roll out." Optimus ordered as he transformed as well.

Optimus led his Autobots out of what was their base of operations. They followed their leader, until he stopped giving them each their separate orders and locations. Ironhide and Ratchet were the last ones to roll out, as Optimus pulled away last his spark breaking from being forced to do something he just did not wish to do.

Galloway was using him to force his men to do anything he wanted, and he hated that to the very core of his being.

His memory banks shifted to Galloway's words, when the humans installed that horrible device into his body.

**(Flashback starts)**

Galloway glared at Optimus, while standing on a walkway above Optimus.

"You are not to transform into bipedal form at all, you cannot contact the others unless you need that medic. If you go near Witwicky or Banes and or any of the NEST team, you will be severely punished, do you understand?" Galloway said.

"Yes, but why are you treating me this way, I have done nothing to you?" Optimus asked.

Galloway just walked away leaving the Autobot commander confused and hurt not understanding what he did to the humans to warrant such behavior.

**(Flashback ends)**

Optimus drove as far as he could, his processors ached as did his body. He sighed to himself, he protected the weaker. It was his job as a prime. He had done so for all his many cycles.

He protected this planet from Megatron and the Fallen, did that not mean anything to the humans? He sacrificed their home for the survival of another species, and this was the thanks he received? He felt sick within his tanks, and within his spark.

Was Megatron right this whole time about the humans? No, he was not there were good humans, Samuel, Mikaela and Lennox's team, they did not betray him, did they?

His processors were so mixed up, all he seemed to know now was pain and the cold hard reality of fear. He was followed all the time, Galloway had someone following him constantly.

Optimus wanted to leave this planet so badly, they did have the ship that the others came in. The only problem was where would they go, Cybertron was nothing more than a husk. They had no home anymore, and that cold hard fact hit him like a blast from Megatron's fusion cannon. They did not have a home anymore. They had no home here on Earth anymore either, they had nothing now. They had no freedom either, they had everything taken from them.

"Primus, please show me what to do, please." Optimus whispered.

Cold empty silence greeted the Autobot leader…

However, driving far behind Optimus was police cruiser, with a familiar phrase on its side door…. 'To punish and enslave.'


	3. Chapter 2 – Forbidden

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Buffy, they belong to their respective companies. This is just for fun, please enjoy.

This story idea came from A and A Pikachu Prime's Holoform story, and I asked her if I could use her idea with my own in the crossover and she agreed.

Title – **Allies betrayed**

Chapter 2 – Forbidden

Barricade stayed far enough from Optimus Prime, but close enough to try and see where he was going. Barricade knew better then to engage Optimus Prime alone, but none of the other Decepticons were even around right now. So, the shock trooper had to fend for himself, and get Intel the only way he could.

Optimus obviously realized he was being followed, and he went off the heavily populated highway ever fearful of innocent lives being harmed still. He headed for an isolated area, and pulled into an area where no one would see the encounter.

Little did he know the one assigned to keep an eye on him, would also be following them.

The Autobot leader headed into a wooded area, Barricade followed him not actually sure why he was falling the commander of the Autobots alone like that.

Barricade transformed, and Optimus for his part had no choice there was a threat he needed to take care of.

"What do you want, Barricade?" Optimus demanded.

Barricade simply watched him, unsure of the situation.

"Why are you alone, Prime?" asked Barricade.

Optimus narrowed his optics, his energon blade started to come out, until he heard a sound from deep within the device installed inside and his optics widened in fear.

"No," he whispered suddenly as the charge hit him instantly.

Optimus gasped, and collapsed onto the ground, Barricade not sure of what was happening transformed his servo into a weapon. He glanced around seeing a human walk up, he was holding something small in his hand.

Barricade scanned the device, he saw it was some type of remote device. He cast his optics down at the fallen Autobot leader not understanding what was going on. He heard the groans, which came from Optimus who was obviously in pain.

"Optimus Prime, you know the rules no transforming EVER!" the human shouted hitting the button once more.

Optimus roared in pain, when the charges hit him in such potent surges.

"I-I needed to defend myself," Optimus tried to say.

Barricade glanced down, and scanned Optimus' body and located the device. He smiled, as he backed away; while Optimus took a chance and looked up at Barricade.

Barricade couldn't understand what was going on, why would the human attack Optimus Prime for? Optimus looked up at Barricade, there was something Barricade couldn't fully interpret in Optimus' optics sadness, pain and fear.

:::::….. What is going on….::::: Barricade sent to Optimus.

Optimus looked away.

"What is going on?" he asked again only he spoke it.

"What is going on is the Autobots are forbidden to be in bi- pedal form, if they disobey he pays the price." The human snarled shocking the Autobot commander once more.

Optimus struggled to try and withstand the charges, but they became more and more potent each time.

"L-Leave this planet before they do the same to y-you." Optimus whispered as he struggled to transformed and with a strangled cry of pain took off.

Barricade turned his helm down toward the human, who was watching the Prime drive off. His optics narrowed, and he spoke. "You humans will learn one day, when a threat comes to this planet, without Optimus and his Autobots you will perish when that day comes." Barricade snarled as he transformed and took off.

The man merely narrowed his eyes, and headed for his vehicle unconcerned about Barricade's comment at the moment.

Meanwhile watching from the side was General Morshower and John Keller from a vehicle.

"This is ridiculous now Optimus can't even defend himself with them harming him, this is not right!" Keller snapped as he looked back at General Morshower who was on his cellphone.

John Keller watched him, with an odd expression in his eyes.

"Who are you calling?" Keller asked.

"Our backup to help Optimus Prime and his Autobots," Morshower said.

Keller watched and listened as Morshower spoke on the phone.

"Hello dear friend, I need your team here as soon as possible, we have a serious problem going on." Morshower said as he listened to the person on the other end of the conversation.

Morshower smiled.

"Very good, thank you I will be waiting for you to arrive." Morshower said.

"What did you just do?" Keller said.

"Evened the odds in our favor to help Optimus Prime." Morshower said.


	4. Chapter 3 – Megatron learns the truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Buffy, they belong to their respective companies. This is just for fun, please enjoy.

This story idea came from A and A Pikachu Prime's Holoform story, and I asked her if I could use her idea with my own in the crossover and she agreed.

Title – **Allies betrayed**

Chapter 3 – Megatron learns the truth

Barricade was heading away from where the confrontation was with Optimus, when he received an unexpected commlink from Megatron.

:::…. Barricade, report…..:::::

::::….. Megatron?...:::::

::::….. Yes, I have arrived along with Starscream, I have sending you the location where we are. You are to meet at the location as soon as possible….::::::

:::….. Right away Lord Megatron, I will be at the location momentarily….::::::

Barricade knew Megatron would want to know of the news about his brother, he was not sure about his reaction however.

Barricade's engines roared into full power, as he raced to the location his leader gave him. He did not take long to arrive at the deserted airbase which was unused by humans. Barricade transformed, and picked up his leader and Starscream's signitures. He turned to find Megatron standing by the side, his expression unreadable, he gasped at the wounds on his leader's face plates.

"Lord Megatron, what happened?" Barricade asked as he bowed toward his leader.

He growled, as he stepped closer toward Barricade.

"A parting present from my brother during our last battle, although some things have made themselves known converning my brother." Megatron said as Barricade noticed Starscream was silent for once.

"Such as?" Barricade asked.

"We are going about this all wrong, my brother though choosing to be allied with the humans. He is still a vital part of Cybertron, and if we are ever going to rebuild our home….." Megatron said stopping in mid sentence. "Then we must work together with him and his Autobots." Megatron said as Barricade glanced away.

"What is the problem, Barricade?" Starscream demanded.

Barricade sighed.

"I was following your brother, and he led me to a deserted isolated place. We transformed, and he was attacked by a human. The fleshling had some remote device, which activated something within your brother's body. It was powerful and he was injured from within, he was told not to be transformed, and all that human did was keep using that remote device. I have never once seen fear in his optics, but I saw it there today, Lord Megatron." Barricade replied as he showed them recorded images of what happened.

Megatron snarled, and glanced over at Starscream. His red optics flared with anger, while he tried to make sense of everything.

"Why would they betray Optimus, that is not logical they saved this miserable planet?" Megatron replied.

Megatron glanced away, even when Optimus was dangling by his blade in the forest battle. He showed no fear of death, he merely struggled to bitter end to protect that boy.

"We need to find him, he will need to be tended too." Megatron said.

Megatron transformed down into his new form, an odd truck of sorts. He was determined to find his brother, and help him.

**(Where Optimus was hidden- Optimus' POV)**

I parked in a remote area, I was hurting I needed Ratchet's help. I could not transform without Ratchet with me, or I would be punished as it were. I sighed, I hated this arrangement, I really did but I did not have a choice in the matter now. My freedom was taken from me and my Autobots, and on a planet I promised to protect.

I sighed heavily, and decided to power down for the night. I could drive more later in the evening or early in the morning.

I was tired, weary and for the first time in my cycles I was afraid. I was not sure of what to do, and Primus help me I was scared of the outcome. The humans used me to get to my Autobots and our human friends, and that was unforgiveable.

However, at this point there was just nothing I could do about it. Suddenly there was a ping someone was calling me, I checked the location and the signature and my spark flared at who it was from…..Megatron.

::::….. Megatron, what do you want?...:::::

:::::….. We need to talk, Optimus, and I want to help you….::::

::::….. Help me, why?...::::::

Silence greeted me….

:::::…..Megatron….::::::

::::…..We need to discuss things as soon as possible…:::::

I was silent then I was not sure what to make of this, however I heard a hiss within my systems and realized what was about to happen.

I felt the charge explode within my systems, I could only cry out as my body transformed causing me to fall to the ground gasping.

My optics tried to focuss as I saw a different human walk up.

"You were told the rules no contact with any other Cybertronians except the medic, we can pick up any transmissions even commlinks, Optimus." He said with venom in his voice.

"I-I am not doing any harm, please stop!" I begged.

"No Prime, you deserve everything you get." The human said as he continued to use the remote against me.

"I-I did nothing wrong please…" I started to say until the pain became too much for me, and I started to fall into a welcomed darkness.


	5. Chapter 4 – Something is wrong here

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Buffy, they belong to their respective companies. This is just for fun, please enjoy.

This story idea came from A and A Pikachu Prime's Holoform story, and I asked her if I could use her idea with my own in the crossover and she agreed.

Title – **Allies betrayed**

Chapter 4 – Something is wrong here

Optimus' optics slowly onlined, his usual bright azure optics now were dulled with pain. He coughed, and seeing he was still in bipedal form, he winced and tried to move to transform. His optics widened in fear, as he realized he couldn't power down into vehicle mode.

Then the prime looked around and things just did not look correct to him anymore.

::::…Ratchet, please come in….:::::

::::….. Ratchet here, go ahead Optimus….::::::

::::….. I require assistance as soon as possible…..:::::

::::…. What did those slaggers do now, Optimus?...:::::

Silence…

:::::…. Optimus….:::::

::::….. I am not sure I fell into stasis from the pain, and when I onlined things are not the same…..:::::

Ratchet could here the fear in his leader's voice, he knew his leader, prime and dear friend never showed fear. So, that in itself was enough to get the medic rolling as fast as he could to his leader and prime.

**Several long hours later…**

Ratchet arrived and found his leader in bipedal form on the ground convulsing, his battle mask engaged and clearly very different indeed. His usual normal size gone, he was still Optimus just he was the size of a human.

"Optimus, what happened to you?" Ratchet asked rushing over needing to use his holoform for the size his leader was in now.

Ratchet gently turned his leader onto his back.

"Retract your mask Optimus…" Ratchet said gently as his leader complied.

When the mask fell back there was energon dripping from his mouth, tears falling from his optics.

"W-What is wrong with me, what is happening to me?" Optimus begged.

"I can only guess whatever this device is its shrunk your body mass somehow." Ratchet said.

"I cannot transform into vehicle mode they will punish me for that." Optimus said his small metal hand reached for his medic's.

Ratchet could feel his anger surge within his spark, his leader was afraid. He had never seen his leader reduced like this, not even Megatron could get this kind of reaction from his leader.

"I will find a way to fix you, Optimus, I swear." Ratchet replied.

Optimus glanced away, he was vulnerable like this. Ratchet ran his holoform's hand over his leader's flamed body. His optics locked with his leader's, he was afraid for his leader.

This was uncalled for Optimus never harmed any sentient being, and all he ever did was try and protect those that were innocent.

Ratchet remembered the day his friend was chosen as the next prime. His memory banks wandered back to that day.

**(Flashback starts)**

Ratchet looked at his dear friend Orion Pax, a smile crossed his face.

"You're the next Prime, that is wonderful Orion that is a great honor." Ratchet said.

"I do not feel worthy to be prime, Ratchet; look at the the one I must take over for Sentinel Prime. He was was my teacher and mentor, how can I ever be as good as he is." Orion said.

"You are worthy, Orion, you will always be worthy. You are a kind mech, you think of others always. You are compassionate, and you are fair and just in everything you do." Ratchet said.

Orion glanced away, and then slowly met his friend's gaze.

"Do you really think I can do it?" Orion asked.

"Yes, I do." Was all Ratchet said.

Orion looked at his friend, and his optics flashed brightly while he took all of it in. He was going to be the next prime of Cybertron, could he do it…. Could he?

**(Flashback ends)**

Ratchet sighed, he had watched his friend take the mantle of leadership and prime, and he couldn't have been more proud of him.

"We will get through this, Optimus." Ratchet said as he continued to gently talk to his leader, so he could ease his troubled spark.

Ratchet heard a sound, and turned his helm to see a human approach.

"OPTIMUS PRIME….!" Yelled an angry human.

"It will never be alright again, Ratchet," Optimus whispered as energon fell from his optics.

"Ratchet, are you finished?" the human demanded.

"You butchers have done something to his systems, he has become smaller I demand that you fix this immediately he is our leader and prime. If anyone were to do this on Cybertron to him, they would be punished for doing such a crime." Ratchet snapped.

"If you are done, medic, then I suggest you transform and leave." The human said. "And you Optimus Prime transform as well or else!" the human ordered.

"He cannot transform, whatever your punishments have done to him made him shrink and he cannot transform!" Ratchet yelled.

"Is that true, Prime?" the human demanded.

"Y-Yes…." Was all Optimus said.

"Well then I guess we keep shocking you until you transform then, don't we?" he spat as Optimus' optics dulled as he tried to move.

"Optimus….?" Ratchet whispered.

"It is over, dear friend…." Was all Optimus said.

"Optimus no." Ratchet said realizing what Optimus was intending to do.

::::…. Tell Ironhide to assume command, use the ship the second team arrived in leave Earth I will stay behind I am no good like this….:::::

::::….. Optimus please, I will think of something….:::::

The Autobot commander looked away his optics filled with energon, he was trying to be strong and was failing quickly.

:::::…. Please Ratchet, do as I command….:::::

::::…. As you wish, Optimus….:::::

Ratchet transformed leaving as the human narrowed his eyes and turned back to Optimus.

"That will cost you, Optimus Prime…" he said as Optimus looked up at the human.

"You have already taken from me everything you could possibly take from me, there is nothing else." Optimus said.

"Your life is ours, we are taking you to our labs and let them take you apart." He snarled.

"I do not care anymore…" Optimus said in defeat. "It doesn't matter what you do." Was all the Autobot commander said.

"So be it, prime." He said as he pressed the button shocking Optimus into stasis.

The guy reached into this pocket and pulled out his cell, dialed a number and waited for an answer.

"Yea we got a problem tell Galloway he's shrunk, and he is leaving us no choice but to take him in to be experimented on now. I think he told his medic to round up the others and make them leave." He paused listening for an answer. "Okay, get transport, I will bring him so far, and then you take him. No he is the size of a human, yes still in robot form." The guy said as he hung up and smirked at the still form of Optimus Prime.

"Excuse me, gotta light?" a female said as he turned around only to get punched out cold.


	6. Chapter 5 – Enter the Slayers

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Buffy, they belong to their respective companies. This is just for fun, please enjoy.

This story idea came from A and A Pikachu Prime's Holoform story, and I asked her if I could use her idea with my own in the crossover and she agreed.

Title – **Allies betrayed**

Chapter 5 – Enter the Slayers

A brunette stood in black tight jeans, a tank tank with a denim jacket. She shrugged, and then whistled as a blonde, a young guy and older gentleman walked up.

"Nice shot, Faith." The blonde said.

"Thanks, B so is this Optimus Prime?" Faith asked.

"I would say so he is flamed, but he is smaller than the image that General Morshower gave me. I would say they did something to him, and from what Morshower said there is some sort of tracking device inside of him." A very British sounding man said.

"Like what was on Spike that time?" the blonde said.

"I would say so, Buffy yes." The man said.

"Can you remove it, Giles?" Faith asked.

"I believe both Xander could remove it from him yes." Giles said.

"Okay, then do it and quickly, he looks like he's been injured enough by this thing." Buffy said kneeling beside Optimus' form.

"Giles, this is a lot more different than removing Spike's, this is a weapon of some sort inside of him. We don't know how to get inside of him and….." Xander started to saw until they heard sounds behind them.

"WHAT HAVE YOU INSECTS DONE TO MY BROTHER!? Roared Megatron as Buffy, Faith, Xander and Giles looked startled.

"Your brother…?" Giles asked. "We protected him, he was already like this when we arrived, that is the human who was harming him when we arrived Faith knocked him out." Giles said pointing toward Faith.

Faith just nodded.

"We need to remove what they put inside of him, but we have no idea how to reach it." Giles said.

Megatron transformed and used his holoform to get closer to help his brother. He scanned his brother's body and found the area where the device was located.

"I have located the device." Megatron said as he opened the armor on his brother's body.

Megatron showed Giles and Xander how to go about removing the device.

"I have never seen such a device like this before," Giles said as Faith moved closer noticing something stopping Giles from taking it off.

"Giles, hold it!" Faith ordered.

"What are you doing Faith!" Buffy demanded.

"Look B, this is double looped and look where it is attached too," Faith pointed out.

Megatron looked at it and growled.

"His spark, its been connected somehow to wires holding his chamber." Megatron said.

"His spark…..?" Xander said.

"Our life force.." Megatron said as he thought for a minute.

Faith glanced around needing to think fast, she motioned to Buffy.

"Got an idea, B if the guys who made this if they thought it was malfunctioning and they were going to lose their experiment they would want to save him right?" Faith said.

Buffy caught on then, she reached for the cell phone hit redial and gave the phone to Xander who smirked.

Xander reached for the cell and cleared his throat, and went into roleplay mode.

"Yea we have a situation here, the subject has gone into some sort of stasis mode. If we do not release the pressure our experiment is history. Tell me how to relieve the pressure within his body, now or you can explain to our bosses why he died." Xander said as he listened to the voice on the other end of the call.

Giles with the help of Buffy were able to remove the device from Optimus' body.

"I strongly suggest we depart from the area effective immediately." Megatron said.

Megatron let his holoform flicker off, while Buffy and Faith gently lifted his brother into Barricade's vehicle form.

"Got him, B?" Faith asked.

"Yea, you ride with…." Buffy started to say.

"I am Megatron, this is my second in command Starscream and Barricade." Megatron said.

"I am Buffy, this is Faith, Giles and Xander, we are your back up." Buffy said.

"Follow me back to our base," Megatron said as he opened his door for Faith and Xander.

Starscream took Giles, while Buffy went with Optimus inside of ran her hand gently over Optimus' face, she had never seen a being look so incredible before. She felt drawn to him, and she was not sure why.

Buffy rode in silence, she just watched Optimus in wonder. He was by no means a robot, he had a soul and she could feel it!

"You are strong for a human femme…" Barricade said finally.

Buffy smirked at that.

"I'm the slayer, Faith is one too. Well actually there are a lot of us now, there was originally only one in all the world. Then I died an another one was activated, and then she was killed." Buffy said.

"Clearly, you are not offline, so someone brought you back, correct?" Barricade said.

Silence…..

"I drowned, and my friend Xander brought me back." she said.

"He is the one with the patch over his optic, correct?" Barricade asked.

"Yes, Giles was my watcher, but he is actually more like a second father to me." She said with a sad smile.

"I see," Barricade said filing all information away.

Silence…..

"What is it you slay?" he finally asked.

"Evil plain and simple, we kill demons, monsters things that go bump in the night; but we stop evil humans too." Buffy said as she heard Optimus moan as his optics powered on.

His optics locked with Buffy's eyes, and all he could do was stare at her.

"W-Who are you, where are you taking me?" he asked as he glanced down at her hand holding his.

His optics narrowed in confusion not understanding why she was holding his hand.

"Is this some new torment, why are you holding my hand?" he asked.

Buffy glanced down seeing her hand intertwined with his; and she smiled.

"My name is Buffy Summers, we are are here to help you. General Morshower called Giles, he is a good friend of his. We help others who have evil problems, and I think your problem is serious." Buffy said as she ran her free hand over his face.

Optimus nodded.

"Hello Prime," Barricade said as Optimus' optics widened in horror. "Calm down, we are not going to harm them or you. I believe Megatron wants an end to this war the correct way." Barricade said as Optimus relaxed only slightly.

"Where is he?" Optimus asked.

"You will see him shortly, we are heading to the base now." Barricade said.

"My troops will leave Earth, I gave them the order to do so." Optimus said with a sigh.

"And your troops always do as they are told, correct?" Barricade said curtly.

"I do not know if they will obey my orders or not." Optimus said with a sigh.

**(Where the other Autobots are)**

"We can't leave without our leader and Prime and you know it Ratchet!" Ironhide yelled.

"He gave me an order," Ratchet growled.

"Well my order is we save our leader and prime!" Ironhide yelled as Ratchet smirked.

"Good," Ratchet said as they started to rally the others, until they heard voices behind them.

They saw a group of humans, these were odd humans and they had some strange looking being with them.

"Who the slag are you?" Ratchet demanded.

"You cannot leave I am afraid, we need you here." One of the humans said.

"Why?" Ironhide demanded.

"To secure the champion of light will come to free you of course." He said with a snarl.

"He's got to be talking about Optimus." Ironhide said.

"Very good," the unidentified man replied.

"Who are you?" Ratchet demanded.

He only laughed, as he glanced up at the medic.

"Do it…!" the man ordered as several others started to fire liquid Nitrogen at the Autobots forcing them into stasis.

Several men brought a struggling Galloway up to him, Galloway for his part looked angry.

"This was my operation just who do you think you are!?" Galloway demanded.

"I am the leader of the Knights of Darkness, and you have served your purpose." The man said as another guy walked up to Galloway. "You may have him….Oh and I would turn him just in case we need his body yet." He said as the one guy began to change his face turning horribly evil.

Galloway's screams could be heard from everywhere as he became the feast of a vampire.

The leader of the Knights of Darkness smiled most deadly.

"Now, Optimus Prime do come for your Autobots now…" he snarled as he glanced over at the demon which walked up.

He smiled when he saw the demon walk up, realizing it his plan was working the beast was back. He would soon have Optimus Prime, and darkness would rule.


	7. Chapter 6 – The Slayer and the Prime

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Buffy, they belong to their respective companies. This is just for fun, please enjoy.

This story idea came from A and A Pikachu Prime's Holoform story, and I asked her if I could use her idea with my own in the crossover and she agreed.

Title – **Allies betrayed**

Chapter 6 – The Slayer and the Prime

Buffy helped Optimus into Megatron's base, which was a deserted airbase, but had an underground area which was perfect for them. Buffy helped Optimus take a seat on the ground, Optimus looked guarded around them which was understandable.

Buffy gently touched his hand, his optics brightened and widened.

"Hey I won't hurt you, I promise okay?" she said.

Optimus looked away, it was hard for him to believe that after everything that had happened to him.

"I have been mistreated and lied to before, Miss Summers; I find it hard to trust humans like I once did." Optimus said as she slid her hand into his.

"I will do everything in my power to help you, you have my word, Optimus Prime." She said.

Megatron was in a commlink conversation with Soundwave who had hacked into transmissions of chatter about situations there on Earth.

:::….. Lord Megatron, there is a group of humans known as the Knights of darkness, they have some weapon known as the beast. They want your brother, they wish him to be used in something known as a sacrifice…::::::

Megatron growled dangerously, which alerted Optimus' attention toward his brother.

"Megatron…? What is wrong?" Optimus asked.

"Soundwave has picked up some chatter over the humans communications devices. It would seem a group of humans calling themselves the Knights of darkness have revived something called The Beast. They are looking to use you as some sort of sacrifice for something." Megatron said as Faith's eyes widened.

Faith's memories trailed back to her own battle with the beast, she was no match against it. She felt the ice cold grip of fear, make its way within her heart.

Megatron noted the expression in Faith's eyes, and was surprised to see it. He thought by the fierceness of this human, that she was not afraid of anything.

"Why do you look afraid?" Megatron asked Faith.

She glanced up at Megatron, she frowned but answered him regardless.

"The beast is deadly, I fought him and he still kicked my ass. I had some internal bleeding caused by that thing, I healed but he is strong, B. The last time the only thing that killed him was a piece of himself, and that was by Angel doing it while he was evil." Faith said.

"That's not an option," Buffy said.

Optimus glanced at his brother, as he scanned the Internet in search of the meaning of different things.

"What do they intend to use more for, what purpose?" Optimus asked.

"That I am unsure of, Optimus," Megatron said.

Optimus looked away, he hated this world more and more.

"They cannot use me if I am already offline," Optimus said softly as Buffy glared at him.

"You are not dying understood, we will find another way to stop them." Buffy said.

Optimus looked down at himself, and he sighed once more.

"I cannot do anything in this small body, I cannot transform I cannot lead or fight." Optimus said with a sigh. "I am dysfunctional like this." He said softly.

"You listen to me you are like us, we are champions of good. We are not sacrificing one of our own to let evil win, do you understand me, Optimus!" Buffy snarled.

Optimus just looked at the small human femme, her fight was so powerful. It floored the prime to the very core of his being.

"I-I understand," was all he could say.

"Good." Buffy said.

Megatron smirked at that, Optimus was quick to pick up on that as well.

"What….?" Optimus asked.

"Nothing, that femme is like you apparently," was all Megatron said.

Optimus glanced back in Buffy's direction, she was talking with the other humans. A smile of sorts spread over the prime's face plates then, it never really dawned on him he would ever find someone like that before.

It was true he did have a match once in Elita-1, but she perished so long ago. His optics blinked rapidly, he was still afraid. He had never been afraid before, it was a strange emotion.

Optimus struggled to his feet, and walked way trying to come to grips with the situation. Buffy watched him, her own heart going out to him.

"B, go to him." Faith said softly.

Buffy sighed, and walked over to him away from the others.

"Hey, want company?" she asked as he turned his gaze toward her, and nodded.

"I am not usually like this, I have never been put into a position where I must contend with fear. It is very dissorting to me." He said.

Buffy smiled then, but it was a sad smile.

"I have a lot of fear sometimes," she glanced back at Giles, Xander and Faith.

Silence settled for a bit then.

"I am the slayer. Faith is a slayer. There are a lot of us now." She said sighing. "In the beginning, there was just one." She said. "One girl in all the world to stop the evil that thrives on the innocent. When one dies another is chosen, but that changed with me. I died. I was drowned, but Xander revived me. But it didn't matter, another was chosen that was Kendra. She died, and Faith was chosen as the next slayer. There were two of us, she went evil once but we got her back on the side of good. Souls can be redeemed, and be saved. We have to hold onto that hope, people can be saved. People can change for the better, I have seen it happen. I know this world is not perfect, hell I even thought it wasn't worth it in the beginning. I kept thinking why me why was I picked as the slayer, I am just a little no body what makes me so special? But you know what, we get chosen because there is something inside of us that makes us who we care. There is a spark of light that makes us who we are, your soul if you will. You have it too, Optimus, your one of us a champion of good of the light. You can't let them take that light, you can't let them win because if everyone who fought for good and for the innocent did that evil would win. It's bad enough evil has taken champions from our side on it's own without us giving up and helping them. We will get you back to your size, I promise you we will find a way." Buffy said as Optimus turned to face her.

**(Optimus' POV)**

I have never witnessed such a fierce noble human, I have seen Major Lennox fight with drive. This was something else all together, she held something else entirely. I could not even put a name to what she held within her, but she renewed something within my spark that I thought was gone.

She had awoken a new fight within me, I had started to lose it. She found it once more, and gave me the will once more to want to fight. I nodded.

"I wish to thank you, Miss Summers," I said as she looked at me with a smile.

"Buffy," she corrected.

"Very well, Buffy, thank you for giving me back what was lost." I said as she slipped her hand in mine.

"We all sometimes lose it, but the trick is to find it once more and hold on with both hands." She said with a wink.

"If we could get our servos on an Allspark shard, we could bring you back to your full size, Optimus." Megatron said as I perked up at that.

"What is an Allspark shard?" Giles asked.

"We know not where it came from, just that it has the power to give life. It was destroyed, but shards of it have been found." I explained.

"How can we find more shards from this Allspark?" Buffy asked.

"That I am unsure of, Buffy." I answered and unfortunately it was indeed the truth.

She grasped my hand once more, and tightened her hold on it.

"It doesn't matter, we will make ths work and we will find one you'll see." She said with such conviction once more.

"That's B, always giving us the push we all need." The one known as Faith said.

I noticed Megatron seemed hightly taken by the femme, and I found myself smiling as well.

::::…. What are you smiling for, Optimus?...:::::

::::…. You like the other femme, do you not?...::::

::::… I find her intriguing is all…:::::

::::… I believe you find her MORE than intriguing brother…:::::

::::…. Smart aft….::::::

I had to smile at my brother's retort, he had a way of being snarky regardless of anything else.

:::::…. What do you find so amusing, Optimus?...::::

::::…. I find you amusing, Megatron….::::::

::::…. You are still my younger brother, Optimus….:::::

::::… Yes and you will always be the oldest, correct…::::

There was a playfulness in my voice pattern, which I knew he would pick up on. He looked at me oddly, and then then rarest of smiles touched his face plates.

I saw the damage to his face plates, the damage which I had done to him.

"I am sorry for what I did to your face plates, Megatron." I said.

"It is in the past now, besides what I did to you was far worse it is I who should be asking forgiveness not you." He said as his optics locked on me.

I nodded, while Buffy's hand tightened around my own. It was funny. It took a human. The very beings that betrayed me and my Autobots to give me back my fire within my spark to find that hope once more.

**(Where the Autobots are)**

Ironhide, Ratchet, Jolt, Sideswipe, Chromia and the twins were chained to the wall of a dark and dreary cell.

"What the slag do these humans want with Optimus?" Ratchet demanded finally.

"We have to get out of this, or Optimus is going to walk right into a trap." Chromia remarked.

Ratchet lowered his helm then.

"I am not sure Optimus is even functioning properly, those shocks did something to him. It was like he had given up hope on everything with himself. He just wanted us safe." Ratchet replied.

"Then he needs his hope back, doc bot," Jolt said.

Ratchet glanced up at the ceiling.

"Primus, please help us…." Ratchet whispered. "Please…"


	8. Chapter 7 – Solus Prime

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Buffy, they belong to their respective companies. This is just for fun, please enjoy.

This story idea came from A and A Pikachu Prime's Holoform story, and I asked her if I could use her idea with my own in the crossover and she agreed.

Title – **Allies betrayed**

Chapter 7 – Solus Prime

Buffy was curled up against Optimus Prime, his optics onlined to see how close she was against his body. He glanced around everyone was in recharge, his optics locked with the slayer's form.

He moved his servo closer pulling the human closer, she gave him something he was losing. He needed this human, he needed her for his lonely soul. He wanted her, but would she stay with him if and when he was made bigger once more?

His fingers moved to her face, his broken soul cried out for an equal. He knew that equal was right in front of him, he knew it. He brought her closer against his small frame, and as he powered down a small single energon tear rolled down his face.

"Please Primus, just this once let me have something for me just this one time." Optimus whispered.

**(Buffy's dream world)**

"Buffy Summers…" a female voice said as Buffy glanced around.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Your dream work as humans cool it, I needed to speak with you." The femme said.

Buffy glanced up at the Cybertronian, she was huge in comparison to the other Cybertians she had met.

"Who are you?" Buffy asked.

"My designation is Solus Prime, Optimus Prime is my descendent." She said.

Buffy ran a hand gently through her hair, and bit her lip.

"He has been hurt, and lost his…." Buffy started to say.

"Hope yes and you gave it back to him, you and he share so much. You hold the weight of the world on your shoulders, while he the universe. Primes protect the innocent, and slayers do the same thing. He has started to care for you in such a short time, he is concerned you will not share those feelings back." Solus said.

Buffy smiled sadly.

"I have had interesting relationships in the past with vampires actually, so being with an alien being would not faze me too much. Though, I am human will he still want someone so small after?" she asked.

"Size will not be an issue, if you succeed you and your sister slayer will be given a chance at a new life with your mechs." Solus said.

"Mechs….?" Buffy asked.

"Optimus Prime for you and Megatron for Faith…." Solus said motioning toward a light appearing showing Megatron watching Faith as she slept, and Optimus Prime holding her own body close to his own.

"You mean, we can have a chance a real honest to God chance and happiness?" Buffy asked her eyes filled with tears for a minute.

"Buffy…?" a familiar voice said.

"Mom…?" Buffy asked in shock.

Buffy turned to see her mother, Joyce Summers standing there.

"Buffy, you have sacrificed so much for so many, you had to give up Angel, Riley and Spike; but you will have someone much more special. He needs you, you need him; listen to me Buffy, let your heart be happy with him. There will be slayers now to take care of the innocent, you will have someone who needs you a lot more than the others." Joyce said walking up closer toward her daughter, while Solus watched.

Buffy wrapped her arms around her mom, she was able to feel her mother in her arms once more.

"Mom…." Buffy whispered as she embraced her mother tightly.

"Be happy for once, Buffy; when this is all over be happy." Joyce said as Joyce slowly disappeared as she said. "I love you always."

"I love you too mom," Buffy said turning toward Solus Prime. "I will not leave him, what's your plan, Solus." Buffy said as Solus smiled.

"I am giving you something that belonged to me, and in order to weild it I must take over your body." Solus said.

Buffy nodded.

"Do your thing, Solus." Buffy said as Solus nodded.

**(In the real world)**

Buffy's eyes opened, and her eyes landed on Optimus' face; she leaned in kissing him.

"Your mine…." Was all she said as she got up and saw the weapon which belonged to Solus Prime appear.

Giles, Xander and Faith woke up hearing the movement of Buffy.

"B, what are you doing?" Faith asked.

Buffy just smiled.

"B, what is that that next to you?" Faith asked.

"The Forge of Solus Prime…" Buffy said her voice sounding odd then.

"Buffy, how do you know that?" Xander asked.

"Because I created it, I should know my own weapon." Solus said using her own voice instead of Buffy's as she grabbed her forge.

"What…?" Xander asked shocked.

"Stand back, humans," Solus said as Megatron, Starscream and Barricade onlined seeing Buffy had the Forge of Solus Prime.

::::…..Is that what I think it is?...::::: Starscream sent through the commlinks to Megatron.

:::::….. The Forge of Solus Prime…..::::::

:::…. I thought only a prime could use it….::::: Barricade remarked.

"A prime is wielding it by the one who created it from the beginning." Solus said using the forge on Optimus Prime, while everyone else covered their optics/eyes from the bright light erupting when Solus hit Optimus with the forge.


	9. Chapter 8 – The New Optimus Prime

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Buffy, they belong to their respective companies. This is just for fun, please enjoy.

This story idea came from A and A Pikachu Prime's Holoform story, and I asked her if I could use her idea with my own in the crossover and she agreed.

Author note – Picture Optimus from TP new look with how Bayverse Optimus with his flames. I am envisioning that type of look, with the added weapons. Now the beast in this story is super big from being revived so this time it will be Optimus giving the smack down to him. Also this story is not meant to be too big, there are several requested stories I would like to get done or try to get too while waiting for the agents to contact me.

Title – **Allies betrayed**

Chapter 8 – The New Optimus Prime

Everyione covered their optics or eyes, while Solus used her forge on Optimus. Solus turned toward Faith, Xander and Giles; and then Megatron, Barricade and Starscream.

"You must go to this location, and start to free the other Autobots. The Knights of darkness have the other Autobots, Buffy and Optimus will join you momentarily." Solus said.

Faith nodded, and paired with Megatron. Megatron figured it would be his chance to get to know the fiery femme now.

"So, are you going to tell me about yourself, Faith," Megatron asked.

She shrugged.

"There is not much to tell, I owe Buffy a lot she didn't have to forgive me but she did. I had gone evil, big time killing spree…" Faith said softly.

Megatron listened intently, and suddenly his own memories surfaced his betrayal to his brother.

"I believe your Buffy and my brother are a lot a like, they are compassionate and merciful. They gave us both forgiveness, perhaps we should not waste it." Megatron said as his holoform flickered on.

Faith glanced over at the holoform.

"I-I have not trusted humans and given what they have done to my brother, even more so do I not trust them. But I believe I could trust you if given the chance, Faith." Megatron said.

Faith glanced over at Megatron, her eyes were guarded and sad.

"I had someone who cared once, b-but he left too he died. Promise Megatron, you will not leave, because I will hunt you down and kick you ass royally if you do." Faith growled as he pulled her close.

"I knew I liked you," Megatron snarled. "After we free the Autobots and figure out what we need to do from there." Megatron said as they headed for the biggest fight on Earth now.

**(Somewhere in space)**

A massive ship heads for Earth, while onboard the ship sit its commander.

"Magnus sir, we are almost at our destination," replied one of the other mechs with him.

"Very good, Optimus' message came from this planet, we will pick up our orime and his team; and then return home. He will be happy we got Cybertron reborn with the Omega lock, and we also have three Allspark shards hidden away." Magnus said as another bot walked up.

"My brother is alive, he is with our leader and prime as well, I can feel him." Sunstreaker replied.

"Hold tight soldier, and would you please stop primping like that!" Magnus mumbled. "You are worse than a femme!" Magnus complained.

"He would not be Sunstreaker, if he didn't primp." Mirage chuckled.

"Oh shut it, Mirage." Sunstreaker snarled.

Magnus turned his helm at the body of Prowl, who lay in stasis lock.

"How is Prowl?" Magnus asked.

"He is still in shut down, we are figuring this has something to do with Jazz. But we can't be sure, Jazz was with Optimus' team perhaps something has happened to him." An unidentified bot said.

Magnus sighed.

"Keep working on him, we will land soon and we will find our leader and Prime." Magnus said.

"Please Primus, let us find them in one piece." Magnus said.

**(Back on Earth)**

Megatron and Faith made it to the location with the others, they saw the Knights and much to her displeasure Faith saw the beast very alive and much bigger than before.

"Damn it," Faith grumbled. "Giles, he's bigger much bigger." Faith growled.

"Who…?" Giles said getting weapons ready.

"The beast, that thing is massive now." Faith said.

"They perhaps we should handle this one as one team them?" a voice said as Megatron turned realizing whose voice he heard.

"Samuel James Witwicky…!" Megatron shouted.

"Hold your tanks, Megatron, we are helping," Sam said.

"We….?" Megatron said as he saw Sam, Mikaela who looked much different and Wheelie and Brains.

"What is wrong with your femme, Witwicky?" Starscream demanded.

"Well, actually she's my femme but right now, she has a slayer housed in her body." Sam said.

"There seems to be a lot of body snatching going on lately." Faith said.

Giles pushed his glasses up, and walked up toward Mikaela.

"Which one are you?" Giles asked.

"I am the slayer," Mikaela answered in a rather familiar voice.

"Kendra…." Xander and Giles said together.

"Wait whose Kendra?" Faith asked.

"She was the slayer killed that you got activated from, Faith." Giles answered.

"Oh well, we need all the help we can get against his grossness over there." Faith said as she walked up to Mikaela. "Let's give him an ass whooping," Faith said as Mikaela nodded.

Megatron snarled, and bent down toward Faith.

"Do not get yourself offlined, slayer." Megatron growled.

Faith nodded.

"Don't you get offlined either," she said as she and Mikaela started to head off.

"Watch your back," Mikaela said.

"You too," Faith said as they headed over toward the beast.

The beast turned his head seeing both Faith and Mikaela, and he smiled.

"Slayer…. You could not beat me last time, you shall not do it now either." He said.

Faith frowned, and there was a part of her that was afraid, but as she looked over at Megatron something coursed through her. She was still a slayer, she was still a warrior for the light.

"And who is this one….?" The beast said glancing at Mikaela as Sam suddenly got a sick feeling within his stomach.

"Kaela…." Sam whispered.

"I am Kendra, the vampire slayer." She snarled.

The beast narrowed his eyes at that, and merely smiled.

"Two for the price of one, how nice." He replied.

Before the beast could say another word Faith ran up flipped into the air sending her foot smashing into the beast's chest.

"My turn…." The beast snarled as he reached for her.

Mikaela moved faster ran up, giving a battle yell and flipped up punching the beast sending him a powerful punch in his face.

"You two are the best the light has?" the leader of the Knight demanded as the beast grabbed Faith and Mikaela.

Giles went to Megatron then.

"Free the Autobots, we will get to Faith and Kendra." Giles ordered.

"Protect my femme, human," Megatron growled.

"I shall now go now, while they are distracted," Giles said.

The leader of the knights laughed, he looked around and did not see Optimus Prime.

"The one we want did not show, perhaps he was destroyed after all or is no true champion of the light after all?" he said as they all heard the sound at the same time.

The leader of the knights turned his head, and there on top of the roof of the building was a huge massive lion. It's roar shook the ground, but it disappeared as fast as it came.

The leader of the knights looked shaken by the lion, as he glanced up seeing in the sky something approaching rather fast.

Sam's eyes widened in shock, as he saw who was approaching very big and very armored flying toward them was Optimus Prime with Buffy holding onto his armor.

"Think we are just in time, Prime," Buffy said.

"Indeed, it would seem so, wouldn't it?" Optimus said.

Optimus went down low, Buffy flipped off Optimus and did a somersault knocking the leader of the knights down onto the ground.

"Still think your so big and bad now?" Buffy snarked running up and sending a powerful punch into his face, which broke his nose and sent sprays of blood out.

Optimus smashed into the beast, sending a wild punch into the beast's face. Optimus did not stop or hesitate he fought the beast head on. The Autobot commander sent punch after punch, and he blocked every punch from the beast.

Faith and Mikaela joined in with Buffy fighting the other knights, which tried to stop Buffy's assault on the leader of the knights.

Giles and Xander joined in just as Megatron, Starscream and Barricade came out with the rest of the Autobots. They all stared in shock as their leader and prime looked very different, and was beating the hell out of the beast.

"Your brother looks very…." Starscream started to say, until he noticed his leader's attention was not on Optimus but the brunette fighting with all her might.

Megatron was watching Faith, she was a beautiful sight. He watched how she fought with such power and grace for an organic. Megatron's red optics flared with anger, when he caught sight of someone sneaking up on his femme.

Megatron snarled, and stalked over aimed his fusion cannon at the human and fired. Faith startled, spun around seeing the mess. She glanced over and Megatron, smirked and said. "Thanks for having my back, Megs!" she shouted with a wink.

"Did she just…wink at you, master?" Starscream asked.

"Indeed Starscream, and I found it quite appealing." Megatron said.

Optimus pounded the beast and grabbed his horn, with great strength ripped his horn off rammed it into the beast's body.

"Beast, be gone…!" Optimus roared.

This time he exploded with the most revolting sulfur smell which had Buffy and Faith trying to cover their noses.

"That's wicked…..!" Buffy and Faith exclaimed trying to cover their noses.

The leader of the knights laid on the ground, defeated or so it had seemed. Buffy and Faith had their backs turned, when the leader moved with a strong deadly aim.

He stabbed both slayers in the back, before Mikaela spun around with a karate kick which ended the leader's life.

Optimus and Megatron were too stunned to move at first, but both leaders moved to where their femmes lay on the ground.

"RATCHET….!" Optimus roared afraid whatever happiness he could have was going to be taken away from him yet again.


	10. Chapter 9 - ending

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Buffy, they belong to their respective companies. This is just for fun, please enjoy.

This story idea came from A and A Pikachu Prime's Holoform story, and I asked her if I could use her idea with my own in the crossover and she agreed.

Author note – This is the last chapter for this story, as mentioned in the last author note. This particular story was not meant to be a long one, was just a small requested story for one of my readers who doesn't actually have an account, she is a special reader, who is also a friend of mine. She knows who she is Tara hope you liked this…..

Title – **Allies betrayed**

Chapter 9 – New beginnings –

Ratchet used his holoform, and started to work on both slayers. He noticed something on both human femmes, he scanned and rescanned his findings in shock and amazement.

"Optimus they both are showing signs of change within their bodies." Ratchet said shocked by his findings.

"What do you mean, medic?" Megatron demanded.

"Their human bodies are changing becoming…..like us." Ratchet stated.

"How can that be I did not mate with her yet, how is this even possible?" Optimus asked.

"We need something to finish the change, if we only had Allspark shards." Ratchet said.

"Perhaps I can be of service, Ratchet…" a familiar voice said.

Optimus turned his helm seeing Ultra Magnus walking up, his optics wisened in surprise.

"Magnus….?" Optimus said.

"Hello Prime, your looking rather robust, aren't you?" he said with a smirk.

Optimus nodded, while he watch Magnus hand Ratchet two shards from the Allspark.

"We have two more, we have Prowl in stasis lock, we figured something had happened to Jazz." Magnus said.

"He was torn in half his body was secured and put together, we were going to bring him back along with Arcee and Flare up but we had encounted some problems with the humans here.." Ratchet said.

"I can use the Matrix, dear friend for Jazz, Arcee and Flare up." Optimus said.

Magnus gave the shards to Ratchet, who started glanced at Giles then.

"I know it is standard procedure to get human permission first someone who is close to the patient. So I will ask you, is it acceptable for us to complete this procedure." Ratchet asked Giles.

Giles walked up to where Buffy laid on the ground.

"She was always like a daughter to me, she has missed out on so much being the slayer." Giles said as he glanced toward Optimus. "Take care of her, Optimus Prime, she deserves to be happy now. They both do. There are enough slayers now to handle what happens here now, take them away from here. She needs to start fresh, with a love and new friends to care about her." Giles said leaning down to kiss her cheek. "You were the daughter I never got to have, Buffy." Giles said as he got to his feet and motioned for Xander.

Until Galloway who now was a vampire came stalking up.

"Where do you think you are going any of you?" Galloway snarled as he suddenly looked down feeling something go through him.

Mikaela stood behind him a sneer on her face, and a wooden stake through his heart.

"I am Kendra, the vampire slayer…" she said as Galloway exploded into dust.

Sam burst out into hysterical fits of laughter at that, which followed with Wheelie high fiving Brains.

"You go Warrior goddess…." Wheelie said as Mikaela looked confused.

"That is not my name…" Kendra said.

"Our warrior goddess Kaela is Warrior goddess, toots." Wheelie said.

Sam was listening to the conversation between Ultra Magnus and Optimus Prime and his heart dropped at the words.

"Cybertron is reborn, Prime, we found the Omega lock and had the Omega keys, our home is back." Magnus said as Optimus and the others looked shaken at first.

"We can go home?" Ironhide asked in a shocked tone of voice.

"Affirmative, Ironhide." Magnus said as Sam felt tears in his eyes.

Sam had lost so much, Galloway had men hunt down his family after to keep him in line. Lennox and the others from Nest after were gone, what did he and Mikaela have once the Autobots left Earth. Sam started to walk away, Mikaela followed him having the spirit of Kendra finally departed her body.

Optimus looked over at Sam and Mikaela walking away, and his spark felt sad.

Wheelie rolled up to Optimus then.

"He lost everything, Prime, Galloway cleaned house after you and your Autobots were forced to leave the base. He offlined the kids parental units, and NEST they were hunted too. Sam and our warrior goddess and us got out in one piece, because Sam had taken us for a drive we was tryin to find ya, Optimus. But we weren't able too, and so we just kinda wandered until the whole super chick thing happened." Wheelie said.

"Optimus, we have two more shards, we could bring them with us to Cybertron, if they do not wish to stay here." Ratchet said.

"Samuel, come here please," Optimus said as Sam stiooed dead in his tracks along with Mikaela. "Please boy, come here to me." Optimus said as Sam and Mikaela walked up.

"O-Optimus…." Sam said softly.

"Sam, I am sorry you were hurt by Galloway as well, but if you wish we could change you both and you are welcome to come with us to a new home." Optimus said as Sam's eyes widened in shock.

"Really….?" Sam asked.

Optimus nodded, as Sam tried his best to hug Optimus. Optimus smiled and ran a finger over Sam then.

Ratchet finished everything with Buffy and Faith, and while Optimus used the Matrix to revive Jazz, Arcee and Flare up. Then he started on Sam and Mikaela, as Prowl suddenly started to online from stasis when his mate was brought back.

Buffy and Faith however had started to online, Buffy having Optimus' color scheme and Faith looking very much like Megatron's coloring.

"Hey B, You look good," Faith said.

Buffy smiled.

"So do you, hey Faith targets at three o'clock." Buffy said with an interesting smirk.

"Shall we take care of them?" Faith asked.

"Yes we should we really should." Buffy said as they snuck up on their targets.

Optimus was watching the happy reunited hugs and kisses of Prowl and Jazz; and then the Arcee triplets hugging each of her sisters once more.

Optimus brought back Frenzy for Barricade, he was the only one who could be brought back for Megatron's side.

Buffy snuck up and tackled Optimus with a sudden quickness.

"Gotcha Prime," she purred as Optimus glanced up at her his azure optics brightened.

"Buffy…" he replied as he pulled her down close kissing her.

Megatron was tackled next with such a force, as Faith growled with a powerful lust and love for the mech in front of her.

"So, it would seem you're my prisoner now, big guy!" Faith mused.

Megatron smirked.

"Perhaps, but the tables could turn very quickly, femme." Megatron said with a growl as he pulled her close with a snarl.

Faith opened her clawed hand revealing the last Allspark shard, she smirked and laid it against Megatron and suddenly the High Lord Protector's body was healed, and his face to how he looked before the damage.

"Someone by the name of Primus thought you would like to be whole again." Faith said as he growled pulling her close.

"That was trival but thank you, Faith." He said with a growled kiss.

**Several hours later….**

Everyone was in Magnus' ship, and heading for Cybertron and their new life with their family and friends.

Primus smiled saying….

"Well done my children, well done…. Till all are one…"

XXXXX

Author note - This concludes this one, not sure I like the ending but my ideas went dry on this one for some reason. But anyone check my profile as the next two stories will be listed there in a bit.


End file.
